Missing: Elfling and Cat
by thessan11
Summary: One morning, Legolas didn't found his little sister, bt when he finally did, he was in for a suprise!


Missing: Elfling and cat A/N I just own Minaswen and Ma, if you recognize anything from Tolkien, It's probably his. Summary: Legolas doesn't find his little sister, and when he finally find her, his in for a surprise! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing: Elfling and cat

"Minaswen? Time to go up sister, I know you love to stay with Ma, but you have to up for breakfast." Legolas knocked once again on his sisters' door. He sighed. She was probably sleeping together with that darn cat of hers, Ma. Most of the people in the palace thought Ma was a shorting for something, like Mina or Las. But no Ma was that cat's entire name. Mina hade named it so because Ma didn't say "Meow" when _she _meowed it sounded like a weary long "Maaaa". So that's why she is called that.

"Mina!" He knocked again. Then he entered, and stopped dead in his tracks. The large bed was empty, no Ma, no Minaswen. "Mina?" He looked under the bed, but saw no sign of the black cat or the golden haired elfling. "Minaswen?" He called again and looked in her entire room.

"Legolas? Why aren't you and Mina eating breakfast?" His father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood appeared in the door way.

"I can't find her adar!" said Legolas looking up, he had slightly started to panic.

"Don't worry ion nin. She and that cursed cat of hers have probably already gone down to the kitchen or something."

"But I was there before I came to wake her up, they haven't seen her the entire morning, and she isn't in the garden either, I checked there before I went up here again."

Now Thranduil started worrying to.

"What about Ma? She hasn't moved a lot the last moths, why should she suddenly be up walking?"

"I don't know…" said Legolas.

"I shall go talk to the guards." Said the king and left

Legolas went out in the garden again, calling after his sister and her cat. He started feeling guilty, that comment about Ma stopped moving had woken up a memory…

_One month before…_

"_LAS!" The young princess of Mirkwood bashed into his chamber, tear stemming down her face._

"_Mina! What is it?" He bent down and lifted up his sister to his knee. _

"_Ma is sick! She sounds strange when I lift her up in the bed, she even clawed after one of the guards that should lift her down from my closet! And she doesn't want to play, she's just sleeping all the time!__" Legolas forced himself not to smile at his sister panicked face. _

"_I'm sure she is alright, she has probably just a bad day, leave her be, I'm sure she will be fine. _

Now, it actually sounded to him as if the black cat was sick. He bit his lip, what if Minas precious cat was seriously sick? He knew that some animals pulled back when they sensed the end was near. That thought just made him more determent to find his sister, he did NOT want her to be alone with a dead/dying cat. Especially not one she treasured as much as Ma. Legolas smiled when he remembered how Mina had tried to convince her father of letting her keep the cat that she had 'rescued' during one of her walks in the garden, it had taken it's time, but at last the king had given up and let her daughter keep the black cat, already named Ma.

Legolas went inside again, just to find the palace in uproar, all seamed to be looking for the lost elfling – and her cat – even thou Legolas were sure many of them would not miss the cat, she had a knack of tripping things over in her wild escapes thru the palace, often weary expensive things. Not to talk about stealing food, but as long as she hunted mice now and then… A thought hit him and he turned around and rushed for: The stables.

"Minaswen?" he called looking around in the shallow light of the stables.

"Las!" came a low but happy answered from the hey loft. As he climbed up the ladder, the sound of Mas purring, and weary small peeps, from something else.

"Look!" Mina whispered existed. "ma has got kittens!!" And there, in the hay lay three little kittens, one black, one gray, and one white with black and grey spots. Ma lay in Minas lap, purring happily.

"So that's why she has been so lazy!" thought Legolas as he sat down beside his sister. "She has been pregnant!"

"So this is where you've been the entire morning, hum?" he said and smiled at her, she nodded and patted Ma again.

"Didn't you even stop for breakfast?" She looked at him, confused.

"No, Ma took me directly here." A loud "MAAA" came from the black cat that arose and lay down beside her kittens again.

"I think Ma agrees with me, time to go and have some breakfast. We can comeback later with some breakfast for Ma."

"MAAAAA!!"

Mina giggled. "I think she liked that." Legolas laughed and picked her up and carried Mina back to the palace.

"Las?"

"Yes mina?"

"Do you think I can keep them?"

The end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just a little story written because I was bored. Hope you liked it Merry Christmas!


End file.
